The Enlightened
by GeekGothHybrid
Summary: I, Logar, have spent the last 10 years achiving the vampire enlightenenment known as Golconda. This enlighenment won't save my soul but it dose give me some interesting perks. I meet up with an old freind and I'm captured by another freind, my love Kaylin
1. Prologue

The Enlightened By Josh T.

Prologue: They finally found me

I knew I was taking a risk in making contact with Rideon, I had not had contact with any vampire for 10 years, ever since I started started my ordeal to archive Golconda, vampiric enlightenment. The state of Golconda was thought to be a myth, something made up to make younger vampires think that their was something out their to save their souls. Well I found that, that state was not myth but fact, however it will not save your soul, but it gives you some nice perks. One of those perks was able to go for about a month without feeling hungry, instead of a week.

I walked into the dark warehouse, but any vampire could see clear as day in the dark, we are, after all 'Predators of the Night'. I saw Rideon, an old friend of mine, also a vampire, standing in the middle of the large chamber next to a small crate, about 25 by 25 yards, I saw around the outside edges of the chamber was a walkway about 5 feet across and 10 yards high, a perfect place for an ambush I noted It looked like it would have been a loading dock at one point. Now, it was abandoned and left to rust and rot. The windows were broken, but their was no moon and the stars were blotted out by the clouds.

"So Logar, I don't hear from you for 10 years and all of a sudden I get a call from you, out of the blue looking to get strapped. So where have you been for the past 10 years?" He asked, he was talking loudly, I could tell he was nervous but about what.

"I've, been away," I said to him, he made a small smile.

"I hear you went searching for Golconda," He said, that was more than he was suppose to know, how did he know?

"Yeah, I did," I said to him, I bent my knees, I could sense he was very tense now that I was a few yards from him.

"Did you find it?" He asked still smiling a little. I picked out a strange tone in his voice, contempt perhaps.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I did," I answered, playing his game, hoping that my gut feeling was wrong. That this wasn't a trap of some sort. I started looking around but still, didn't spot anything.

"How dose it feel?" He asked, he seemed genuinely interested in an answer.

"It feels strange, it is nice not having to feed daily though," I said to him, telling him the truth. He seemed to digest this, trying to see through if it was a lie or not. I couldn't tell what his answer was.

"I hear your a wanted man," He digressed drastically. This made me stop dead.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, trying to hide my now extreme paranoia. Rideon was never very preceptive. I was however very perceptive, very emphatic and with my heightened senses, thanks to auspex discipline. I could almost always see the true meaning behind someone's words or what ulterior motives are, wither they are hostile or not. And my years away from the hustle and bustle of the city only heightened my awareness. I would probability be the best psychologist out there, I could hear things, see things that others couldn't through someone's words, through their body language and their appearances.

"I have my sources," He said, he was hiding something, something beyond the obvious of his sources, something related to why he was nervous.  
"Don't worry too much, they aren't after you for searching for the vampiric enlightenment: Golconda. Their after you for an entirely different reason," he finished, I needed more information, quickly. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, a foreboding I could call it.

"Who are _they_," I asked, trying to hide my eagerness, he might not be that perceptive a person but he wasn't stupid.

"_They_, are the royal blue bloods' dogs, Retrievers I think they call themselves, royal thugs are what I call them. The search and retrieve whatever any royal blue blood wants, no offense intended," He said, with more contempt than when I mentioned Golconda. I was a blue blood to, but not royal. Blue blood are the nicknames of those vampires in the clan Ventrue. They really are the Royalty of the vampire race. The populate the ranks of high society, aristocrats, lawyers, executive types, blue collars. Most other vampires loath them for they take the higher echelons of both the mortal and immortal worlds. However when theirs a problem, most vampires look to the blue bloods. Of all the 13 great vampiric clans, the Ventrue are the ones with the most "fingers in the pie" of both worlds. Almost all of the Ventrue vampires share one sin in common, Pride, they pride themselves on their positions and also their burdens. One of their few redeeming qualities is that the face their burdens with pride as well. Taking on challenges head on and with courage, stoically bearing their burdens.

"No offense taken," I commented, lightening up but not letting my guard down.

"Are those the weapons?" I asked, gesturing to the small crate next to him.

"Yes, that would be them, a standard package really, for a vampire. one heavy pistol with three clips, one clip with incendiary rounds, 12 rounds a clip, single shot or semi-auto. One bulletproof vest. One SMG with two clips, 30 rounds a clip, full auto or three-round burst. One finely crafted, expensive impersonator katana. And last but not least, a 200 trenchcoat, extreme black, fitted with the measurements you gave me over the phone.

"May I?" I asked.

"It's yours," He said. I couldn't help but smile. I ripped open the crate lid that was nailed shut with my bare hands. I grabbed the trenchcoat that was folded neatly on the top. And threw it up and let it slip on to my body.

"Show off, you were always a show off," Rideon muttered playfully.

"I don't show off often anymore but I still do get my moments every decade or so," I said light heartedly. I shook the coat from me, and laid it on the crate lid. I slung the SMG over my shoulder with it's strap, and loaded the trenchcoats clip holders I had installed. I picked up the pistol, unloaded it, saw a clip and reloaded it. I loaded up the pistol clips as well and holstered the pistol putting on the straps that made the pistol drawable from under my arm. I moved on to the katana, and carefully picked up the sheath, belt and all. I drew the exquisite blade, the inside of the blade was black but still reflected. I returned the blade back to the sheath and put the belt on. And donned my trenchcoat again. I pulled out a envelope from my pants pocket, and handed it to Rideon.

"3,000 US currency" I said to him. He took the envelope and stashed in somewhere in his coat.

"Pleasure doing business with you Logar," He said, extending his hand. I looked at it and shook my head. He withdrew his hand and started to walk away. I was following Rideon out the door of the abandoned docks when the door suddenly slammed down, just as Rideon exited. Lights lit up the room perfectly. I turned around quickly and saw 2 men in total black outfits, they looked like ninjas, only their eyes were able to be seen. The were holding SMGs on the walk way directly ahead of me about 25 yards away and 10 yards higher than me. I saw 3 men in the same outfit on the ground each holding a di-katana, or 2 handed katana.. I noticed that they had the symbol that resembled a eye on fire, on their uniforms. That must be the badge of the vampire that hired these guys I thought to my self. I could have swore that I recognized the symbol from someplace, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I crouched and was about to pull my sword and pistol when I heard a voice.

"Stop, before we start a fight, let me offer an alternative," I heard the voice say, it was coming from one of the men on the ground. One of the men moved forward, lowering his di-katana to ready position. I eased up on my battle stance, just slightly.

"I give you a choice, you can either fight us, and lose. Or you can come quietly with us to the palace of the Prince," I heard them say, Price rang some bells.

"Kaylinn didn't want us to hurt you too badly, but we need to take you in," He continued. Kaylin rang more bells. Kaylinn I said to myself, dreaming of the good times we had together. She was a vampire, turned so by the same vampire, we had the same sire. We fell in love, it was the best thing to happen to me, falling in love; not getting turned into a vampire. However she was favored by the Prince and was taken in and she stopped talking to me, she couldn't see me if she wanted to keep favor with the Price, It took me 5 years to recover enough for me to be able to go about my own business. That is when I went out to search for enlightenment. Kaylinn begged me not to go, she even used the Prince to try and stop me but I was gone before she could convince him to stop me.

"So she finally found me," I said, hiding my small smile from my face. I assessed my situation, 5 on 1, I bet they were vampires, I was pretty sure that they weren't as good as me in single combat, but together they might be able to bring me down. I didn't worry too much about the SMGs, I remembered the old lesson "A bullet is useless against a dead heart.", unless of coarse the rounds were incendiary rounds, fire is damage that even our resilient skin can not 'soak' up, but I could. I had such stamina that I could shrug off fire and sunlight, for a few seconds at least. The 2 others on the ground looked like they had seen combat, but I still think I could beat them. I figured I had about a 50 chance of surviving, 40 chance of dieing or being subdued, and a 10 chance of surviving but with too grievous wounds to get to a suitable place to get away from the sun. I had a feeling Kaylinn wanted me to hurt for leaving her, for abandoning her, she might even go so far as to torturer me. The odds were against me, I didn't like it, if it was just three than I would have a chance but it was five, not three. I sighed and held up my hands. The ninjas on the ground came forward, wary that I might try something. One of them went behind me and put a sword to my back. Ready to pierce my hear.

To pierce a vampire's heart will just paralyze the vampire, not kill them, to do that you need to inflict an awful lot of damage on the vampire's body. The other ninja, who wasn't the leader moved to my side and readied the sword to slice my arm off. The leader stood in front of me, sword out and ready

"Remove your weapons," He said anxiously, he was surprised I gave up without a fight, just as much as his men were. I pulled out my pistol and threw it a few feet away, I unslung my SMG slowly and tossed it with my pistol, I removed all my clips and tossed them with my weapons. I unstrapped the belt of my sword, and slowly set down the sword.

"Is that all?" He asked, I nodded.

"Against the wall please," I tuned slowly towards the wall and put my hands on it. The leader frisked me and after he was satisfied I had no weapons. He hit me in the back of the head with some sort of weapon with a circular striking face, I was out like a light.

**Author note: Review this, tell me what you think, tell me if you want more or not. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I regained consciousness slowly. Other then the dull ache coming from the back of my head I felt silk all around me. The sent of light Jasmin incense filled my nostrils. I opened my eyes, after my eyes adjusted to the light, I found that I was staring straight up, to a dimly lit chandler. I lifted my head and surveyed my surroundings.

I was lying on a bed with a black silk comforter, my head resting on a blood red pillow. I was wearing a dark green silk robe, it looked expensive. I say up on the bed, my legs instinctively criss-crossing. I saw a night stand near the bed with a lamp and a familiar necklace. I leaned across the bed and picked it i and returned to my original position, I held it in my palm. It was the size of a quarter, it was held by a slender black silk lace kept the locket on the wearer's person. It's metal face was polished, it was dark green with a red heart in the center. I opened it with a twist of a small metal screw that had the black lace attached to it. It had my picture in it, and since vampires don't age physically, I looked exactly the same as I did about 11 years when this picture was taken, when I gave this to Kaylinn. It had an engraving written on the inside cover,

"To my love," I mouthed reading the red inscription, my blood looked showed nicely on the gold inside cover.

I looked up to survey my surroundings again and my eyes focused instantly on the girl standing near the door If I had any breath to be taken away, it would have. Vampires might not age physically, however you can tell when something has changed. It is reflected in a stance, their look, how they move or anything else that is perceptible if you know how deep to look. That is how you tell how that person has changed, how much they have learned. She was still the person I knew 10 years ago, but something was different, I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. I found it so strange, being unable to see past the outside. I was never able to tell what she was thinking, what she was going to do, what her motives were, unless she told me. You would think, for someone I had known for so long, I would have been able to pin-point a change. It was so frustrating, at least it was only with her and not with anyone else.

She walked towards me with some reluctance, like she was still wondering if she wanted to talk to me.

"It's been awhile, Logar," She said, an almost imperceptible smile on her face. She still looked unsure of herself, I needed to chose my words carefully.

"Your right, it has been awhile," I agreed, hoping those were the right words.

"I see you still have this," I said, pinching the black lace of the locket and letting it slip from my hands, it hanged, suspended by my pinching fingers.

"It's..." She sighed and started over, "I never stopped thinking about you," she said, pouring her heart into the words

"Even after you abandoned me," She continued, she instantly regretted her choice of words.

"I abb..." I stopped myself, and took a breath and calmed myself.

"You do know it's true," She said, not regretting her words this time. I stayed silent.

"And not so much as a letter from you in 10 years," She continued. I could've said that I couldn't have had any vampiric contact to achieve Golconda, but I don't think she cared at this point. She took a step closer to me, and raised her hand, and slapped me. Over and over she slapped me, tears started to roll out of her eyes, mine too, but not from the pain. From trying to restrain myself, from the emotional pain every slap brought on. Until she finally stopped.

"One for every years I didn't hear from you," She spat at me.

"You say that I abandoned you. What about you, you abandoned me too, you abandoned me first. I take into account of you choices. Between me and yourself, between me and the Princes favor, between me and the prince's right hand, between your... your love for me and your love for your own status. You choose yourself over me, what you called your love, so tell me, who abandoned who first. I do accept that I abandoning you was not believe in an 'eye for an eye', But it took me 5 years, 5 YEARS to recover, I needed something, anything to take my thoughts from what I just lost or I might have slipped eve farther. I couldn't even reflect on what I had done wrong, because I don't think I did anything wrong to deserve what you gave me. Please tell me, tell me what I did wrong," I pleaded. I saw that tears were streaming from her face. She ran out of the room, I could tell that my outburst wasn't going to help. Chances are that it would even get me killed. I waited in the room looking down, regretting every word, but it's not like I lied, everything I said was true, and the truth always hurt, not only did it hurt the person you are telling, but it hurt the teller as well.

I saw a vampire walk into the room, I looked up. I saw a long blond haired vampire, his face seemed perfect, he had an air of confidence about him. He was wearing a old fashion fancy shirt, and black slacks, he also had a cape that seemed to blow with unnatural wind. Everything he did was with grace. He took one look at me and jumped back drawing his rapier. His name was Valens, he was the prince's right hand, he was wedded to Kaylinn, she had to, to maintain the prince's favor.

"Guards!" He yelled, 2 other vampires dressed in a similar attire as Valens came in they already had their rapiers drawn. I lifted my hands and surrendered, I had no weapons, and almost no way to hurt them. Valens plunged his sword into my chest, it hurt, but not that bad, it was like getting shot, the blade just passes right through you. And with no blood to bleed, no internal organs that mattered except for the heart, it wasn't life threatening, in fact, it was far from it. Most vampires chose slashing close combat weapons, it has a chance of cutting something off, or causing major injury. A rapier on the other hand, causes almost no damage to a vampire, because it is not meant for hacking, but for piercing, much like a bullet.

"Nice stab, if I were human I probability wouldn't be talking, but I'm not, why attack, I already gave up so... just throw me in some dungeon to rot and leave me be," I told him, his sword still in my chest. He withdrew the sword.

"Do as he suggests, throw him in a cell," He said, I hated it when he talked, it was almost always as if you were beneath hearing him speak, so condescending, it almost made it worth suffering the Final Death just to kill him. Almost.

The guards escorted me to the jail and put me in a cell. With any luck Valens will succeed in convincing the Prince that I was a danger to vampire's secrecy. That is complete bullshit, I haven't even been in the city for 10 years and he accuses me of being a danger to the secrecy. I sat down on the cell's cot, their wasn't anyone else in the jail so I was alone, just like for most of the last 10 years. I heard the door of the jail open and close, I looked up and saw Kaylinn walk into the jail. I looked back down,

"Please look at me," She pleaded to me, I did as she asked.

"They're going to kill you tomorrow, their going to cut your head off and burn your body," She said with no emotion.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at her. She looked like she was going to tear up again. I got up off the cot, the guard got up too, but Kaylinn waved him away. I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the tears that were bound to come from her eyes, through the jail cell bars.

"Thank you," she said, "For the handkerchief," She continued "But your right, about me abandoning you first," She confessed.

"But I'm also right about it not being right about abandoning you too," I told her,

"If I could take it back, I probability would," I continued.

"Thanks for coming to see me," I said, she took my handkerchief from me and dabbed my eyes, the water lessening. She handed me the handkerchief back, I moved back.

"But don't come back, it will only lead to greater pain, you in pain, is not something I would ever want, so for your own sake don't come back and don't come to the excution if you can help it. I could never forgive myself if you saw me get killed," I said. She noded and walked away, I prayed she didn't look back. She didn't.

**Author Note: Please Review, I thrive on them. If you don't I can't know if you want me to go on. Meany sorries for not making it longer then this, I usually make them longer but the next chapter will be at least a thousand words longer, I sware.**


End file.
